


Alone Together (Comic)

by StoryQueen



Series: Alone Together [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Emotional Manipulation, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Dates, First Kiss, First Love, First Meetings, Forced Marriage, Heartbreak, M/M, Manipulation, Mental Health Issues, Multi, On the Run, POV First Person, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Runaway, Sabriel - Freeform, Schizophrenia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7230595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryQueen/pseuds/StoryQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There’s no better way of starting this story than by telling you that it’s not going to be a happy story. I would have liked to tell you it’s a romantic love story, with shy pinning, gentle kisses and passionate sex, but it’s not. Quite the contrary, really.”</p><p>After his success with his book ‘Supernatural’, Carver Edlund (aka Chuck Shurley) publishes his book titled 'Alone Together’, the story about the year he watched his next door neighbour go through a forced engagement, depression, a great plan and true love, all for a tragic ending that is not beautiful in any sense of the word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Together (Comic)

**Author's Note:**

> **UPDATE: 17/6**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Hi guys!
> 
> Since I now have three months of Summer holidays, I thought I should try and turn one of my fanfictions into a comic. I wrote Alone Together in 2014 and is my favourite (and longest) fanfiction to date. I love it!
> 
> Sorry I'm not the best drawer. Just need a project to get me through the cabin fever!
> 
>  
> 
> [Here's the original fanfiction!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2119275)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I'll try and update this regularly. Thanks :) x
> 
> Credits for unedited photos:  
> 
> 
> [x](https://somegosoftly.files.wordpress.com/2010/10/window.jpg) [x](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/d/d1/432ParkAvenueJuly2015.JPG)


End file.
